This application relates to a method and tool for removing collars from gas turbine engine systems.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a compressor where it is compressed and then delivered into a combustion section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and ignited in the combustion section and products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
There are many additional systems that may be incorporated into a gas turbine engine. As an example, exhaust liners may be positioned downstream of the turbine section and may include pivoting nozzle members which allow control of the exit of gases from the exhaust.
Systems, such as the liners, may have hundreds of threaded studs holding various components secured together. The studs typically receive a collar which secures the components together.
During maintenance, it is sometimes necessary to remove the collars from the studs to disassemble the system. In the existing art, hand held vice grips are utilized to remove the collars. This is not efficient.
As an example, when such a system is utilized to disassemble a divergent liner for one gas turbine engine, the disassembly alone could require several work days.